Anansi
Anansi is a minor antagonist in the Walt Disney Television Animation animated, "Gargoyles". Anansi works for Oberon and is one of the Tricksters in the animated series. Anansi is voiced by LeVar Burton in the English version. Anansi is based on the traditional African figure from African folklore. Appearances Mark of the Panther Anansi is first seen in the story of the Panther Queen. The queen did not only mock the hippos and crocodiles; she also mocked Anansi. Anansi turned the queen into a human as a mistake. The queen attempts to kill Anansi, but Anansi laughed at him. The queen begged Anansi to turn her back into a panther. Anansi promised to accept her request to turn her back into a panther by building the great city of Kara Digi. After the queen married Oba and his tribe, they worked together and built the city of Kara Digi. Anansi was so pleased about what the queen did, so he finally turned her back into a panther. Anansi tricked her and the queen misses her children. The queen convinced Anansi to turn her children into panthers to have company, so her children could have company with her in the dark. Since the queen was heartbroken, Anansi allowed her to have only one of her children if she had hunt for one animal. When the queen put her panther marks on the prince at night, Anansi came up and tried to turn the prince into a panther. The prince doesn't want to turn into a panther; the only way to stop this spell is to kill the Queen. The prince attempted to kill the queen, but she showed the prince her human form in her thoughts. Anansi turned the prince into a panther. Anansi later banished all the humans of Kara Digi. Anansi came down from his web when Goliath flicked a spider from his arm after talking to Elisa's mother. Fara Maku, along with Tea Gora and Goliath (along with Bronx, Angela, and Elisa), found Kara Digi currently under the rule of Anansi. Elisa asked Fara Maku who marked Tea and asks him who turned into a panther. Anansi asks Elisa that he was the one who turned Fara and Tea into panthers. Anansi explained to Tea that Fara believed into legends and hunted until he found him and he could make the old bargain, which could turn Fara and Tea into both panthers to let them fall in love by his side. Goliath, along with Elisa, Angela, Bronx, and Diane Maza, attempted to defeat Anansi, but he knocked out all of his enemies using his legs. The only way to stop him was to cut off many parts of his web. Anansi fell down on his abdomen. Goliath used a spear from Diane and stabbed Anansi's abdomen, which causes him to vanish. The Gathering: Part One Since Anansi was defeated by Goliath in his first appearance, he returns to Avalon for the Gathering in line with the other Children of Oberon. Anansi returns with his colossal size. Anansi did not speak in this episode. Category:Gargoyles characters Category:Spiders Category:Characters Category:Giants Category:Males Category:African characters